


Cheeky grin

by LadyNobody



Category: Fable (Video Games)
Genre: Dirty Talk, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, sorry this is one of my first work in english
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:11:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNobody/pseuds/LadyNobody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sterling finally decided to make his dream come true and Rook is really happy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheeky grin

"Fuck me"

Said the shorter one with his typic cheeky grin. Rook stood there in front of him, apparently as stoic as ever, but inside he got a real storm.  
Was he joking?   
Was that just one of the stupid things he said to mock him?  
He couldn't possibly be serious...  
Even though Rook'd appreciated that because since the moment they've met he had the deep desire to fuck him but from at least three months he started to have real feelings for him, so if the shorter was serious he'd be the happiest of men.

"Sterling, we're in the middle of a mission, stop joking around"

"But I am not"

"I don't belive you!"

"Then try me~"

Sterling looked right into Rook's eyes, his cheeky grin changed into a seductive one, while his hand tapped slowly on the much larger and stronger chest.  
Oh how much he loved it!   
Sterling had a real big size kink and Rook was just perfect to him, every time he got closer, showing how much taller he was, his mouth watered.   
And his strenght, gods he loved that too! It made him want to be taken against everything with the same violence.  
Well...those weren't the only things he loved about Rook...just he coldn't bring himself to express his true feelings.  
So he stood there, in an act of pure bravery, asking his crush to fuck him right on the spot.  
But he had to try!  
Suddenly he stood on tiptoe and with a quick move of his hand he made their lips touch. At first it was just a way to figure things out, tasting the other and getting used to the feeling, but after a few long seconds, Sterling kissed him back, fiercely, like he had a fire within him.

Rook tried to restrain himself, he tried so hard not to lose his composure, but it was so damn difficult with Sterling's tongue inside his mouth and one of his hand wandering around on his body.

"Oohh but what do we have here, R~o~o~k?"

He rubbed his hand on the very big bulge that was right between his legs.  
Oh gods why does it have to be so eager?!

"Jeez is sooo big! It wouldn't fit in my mouth!"

He kneeled down, hands busy freeing that massive cock and holy shit, was it huge.   
Sterling bit his bottom lip before kissing it, his eyes fixed on Rook even though his heart was beating way too fast, and he feared a negative reaction from him.  
Luckily, Rook didn't complain. Instead, he groaned deeply, which made him almost come.

"Do you like my mouth, Rook?"

Asked while kissing and licking it since it was impossible to take it inside!  
Sterling moans were the last drop, he couldn't take it any more, he needed him. So he threw him against a tree, not too harshly, of curse, and started to literally devour him.  
he almost ripped his trousers and he finally touched his skin, feeling the heat of his body. it was driving him crazy.  
Both of rook's hands lifted Sterling up by his knees, spreading his legs like the worst of whore.

"Pur it in Rook, please!"

"But you are not..."

"I DON'T CARE, JUST FUCK ME! I WANT IT ROUGH PLEASE ROOK!"

Sterling's hands ran to rook's hair, tightening his grip, as he started to push his hips towards him while moaning senseless.  
Rook was astonished by that confession, but didn't wait much longer to push himself into him with only one strong thrust.  
Sterling cried with pleasure, filling his ears with sweet honey that kept him going.

"S-so tight"

He was barely able to said that due to the too much intense pleasure he was feeling for the first time in his life.

"OH-OH ROOK YES, THERE, HARDER!"

Sterling felt so good that he tought he'd have melt, each and avery Rook's thrust touched his prostateand he could feel that he was close.

"R-ROOCK YOUR COCK IS AH-AHMAZING! I'M SOO FULL!"

"Sterling..."

It was just his name, but he told it in such a rough voice that with nothing more Sterling come on their chest, soon followed by Rook.

"It was...amazing..."

Sterling said withouth breath while resting against his shoulder and serimg sterling like that, with such a simple happy smile on his face, made Rook's heart melt.

"I love you!"

He said it without thinking and now he felt stupid! Sterling was wathcing him astonished and he was sure that he'd burst into laughs.

"Hey, that's my line!"

"What?"

He watched him in confusion.

"I should be the one telling you that, dumbass!"

Was...was Sterling blushing?  
He couldn't belive that!  
His heart stopped and he could've died of happiness just by that.

"So...uhm...the mission..."

"Oh, yeah yeah the mission..."

"...who am I kidding, come here big man~"

He kissed him and they were back to the start.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok sorry guys, if you are reading this it means that you decided to don't mind my still low skill in english and I'm really happy abot this!  
> I promise that I'll improve!


End file.
